


Аминь

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Ratings: G, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Написано на заявку: "А-5 АУ, где Рабона - центр Организации. И священники - Черные".
Kudos: 3





	Аминь

– Встань на колени, дочь моя, – напевно произнес святой отец, простирая к Мирии длань: назвать «ладонью» его торжественно протянутую руку язык не поворачивался. Мирия опустилась на пол, сквозь ткань форменных брюк чувствуя холод, идущий от вечно стылых соборных камней. – Ты будешь командовать священным походом против мерзости в Северных землях.  
Мирия склонила голову, прикусила губу. Значит, слухи подтвердились.  
– …против отступников, под твоим командованием, – закончил святой отец. Как неловко: кажется, она пропустила начало фразы.  
– Благословите, – коротко попросила Мирия, поднимаясь. Из боковой двери высунулась прыщавая рожа храмового служки; паренек попытался что-то сказать священнику отчаянным движением бровей.  
– Благословляю, – равнодушно бросил святой отец, едва коснувшись дланью волос Мирии. – Иди.  
Выходя, она услышала взволнованный шепот «…погибли… вверенные земли… северный король»…  
Аминь, сестры мои.

За стенами рабонского монастыря было солнечно; с площади слышались крики, доносился запах свежевыпеченного хлеба: кажется, сегодня был день ярмарки. У ворот застыли в своих жарких доспехах суровые городские стражники, невесть зачем поставленные охранять собор. Глупые, глупые люди.  
Мирия села на лавку под розовым кустом, с наслаждением вытянула ноги на аллею. За такие вольности можно было получить нагоняй, но сегодня вряд ли кто-нибудь из монахов станет ее трогать. Она посмотрела на витражное окно над входом в собор; лучи преломлялись в стеклышках, и казалось, что изображение Бога посверкивает, как первый снег, выпавший ночью, еще не тронутый сапогами.  
Мирии всегда говорили, что Бог выбрал ее и всех ее товарищей для великой цели, борьбы с мерзостью, но разве правильно было бороться со злом, проращивая зло же - в телах избранных? Правильно — отнимать детей от матерей, покупать их за золото? Правильно — проворачивать меч в груди боевой подруги, когда та больше не в силах превозмогать зло внутри себя?  
Аминь, сестры мои, аминь.  
Мирия поймала себя на том, что думает словами, крепко вбитыми в голову самым первым куратором, странным человеком, не всегда учившим тому, что гласило Писание, и решительно тряхнула волосами.  
Божий завет гласит, что следует умереть, как человек. Там ничего не сказано о том, что не надо пытаться выжить.  
– Эй, тетя клеймор, – Мирию вдруг подергали за рукав. – А чего вы такая грустная?..  
Малышка в белой форме без знаков отличия стояла напротив, с интересом рассматривая Мирию огромными карими глазищами. А волосы совсем белые, надо же… Еще не прошла «крещение», потому-то Мирия и не почувствовала ее ауру.  
– А меня Бог выбрал, – неожиданно для себя отозвалась Мирия.  
– А меня тоже! – оживилась девочка. – Только я таблетку съела, и теперь непонятно, вот как!..  
И она умчалась по аллее в сторону хозяйственных помещений – видимо, отбывать сегодняшнее послушание.  
Мирия медленно встала и на секунду прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, что нащупала единственную нить к спасению.  
Если Бог выбрал тебя, отказаться или сбежать невозможно: в твоем теле отныне течет сладковатая скверна – течет и светится так, что Бог увидит тебя отовсюду.  
Но если съесть маленькую таблеточку и притвориться мертвым…  
Мирия снова взглянула на витраж и криво ухмыльнулась.  
Если сбежать нельзя, можно попробовать спрятаться.  
Аминь, сестры мои.


End file.
